Ice Cream
by Miss Selarne
Summary: Oneshot. Sweltering summer heat can only be combated by one thing: ice cream.


**A/N:** New idea that wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it. Based on my experiences on the horrible day of May 3rd. This is what the truck did. The one day I'm out there for him. The basic what happens come from me, Ryoma and my brother, Momo. And I am _so_ creative with my titles.

**Warnings:** Can be construed as Momo/Ryo. OOC-ness ahead. I'm pretty sure Ryoma would never beg for something, especially not ice cream. But I care not.

_**

* * *

**_

**Ice Cream**

_**

* * *

**_

It was another fine day in Tokyo. The sun was shining; it was a nice 27 degrees outside (about 80 Fahrenheit,) and it was perfect for playing tennis outside. But that is not where we find our main characters, Momoshiro and Ryoma. Being typical children (except for their atypical, and unhealthy, obsession with tennis,) they could be found inside Ryoma's house playing video games.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," Ryoma said cockily as he won the fifth game straight. "It's not even tennis and I'm still beating you."

Momo gaped, another loss? "How do you beat me at everything? I bet you cheat somehow," he accused.

"I'm just naturally awesome," Ryoma replied. He pulled out a different game and put it in the console.

Momo sent a glare at the freshman. The only reason they were inside playing video games was because Nanjiroh was lurking around and if they went outside to play tennis, he would attack! But the next game, he would win the next game! Momo prepared for another round when a sound reached his ears. It was a familiar tune, but where had he heard it before?

Ryoma also heard the jingle and recognized it instantly. "Hey, Momo-senpai," he said, turning to look at Momo, "Will you buy me some ice cream?"

Ah, so that's where he had heard the music from! It was the ice cream truck. "No way," he refused. "You still owe me money from yesterday, Echizen."

"Please?" Ryoma begged. Oyaji never let him have any ice cream. Said it made him hyper, and a hyper Ryoma was a scary, insane one. "Just one little ice cream cone?"

"No," Momo said again. "Don't you have any money from those tournaments you won?"

Ryoma pouted. "I'm not allowed to touch it until I'm eighteen. 'Till then, Oyaji's gets to manage it." He put on the "puppy-eyes" which every person has before they hit teenager-dom. Lucky Ryoma just made it. "Please?"

Momo conceded. Dratted puppy-eyes. "One ice cream, that's it. And you still owe me."

They ran outside, hoping the truck didn't pass while they were inside arguing. Nope, they could see it stopped down the street. They sat down and waited for it to come down the road. Two little kids were out in the street circling on their bikes, waiting as well.

The melody continued to jingle as they waited and waited. Five minutes later, the truck still hadn't moved.

"Okay, what is with that truck?!" Momo yelled, standing up frustrated. "I'm not going to wait forever for it." He paced a bit, annoyed. "You think maybe we should go down there?"

Ryoma pulled him back down onto the step. "Don't worry, Momo-senpai. The truck always comes down here. We just have to wait."

"If you say so, Echizen." Momo looked down the street at the truck. Wait, it started moving! "Finally!" he said, jumping up again. He walked out to the road. Then the ice cream truck turned down the road to the right. Momo face-faulted.

"Huh," Ryoma stated, suddenly appearing at Momo's aside. Momo jumped. "That's different; he usually comes down here first." He went back and sat down. "That's a dead-end though, so he should come this way soon."

"If you say so, Echizen," Momo repeated. He sent as uneasy glance down the street before re-joining Ryoma on the ground. Another five minutes passed with that infernal music still ringing annoyingly in their ears.

They were still waiting when a car pulled into the Echizen driveway. It was Ryoma's mother, Rinko, back from work. The two boys went to greet her.

"What are you two boys doing out here? Shouldn't you be playing tennis?" she asked as she got out of the car. Living with two tennis-obsessed men had taught her not to fight their 24-7 tennis mindset.

"Mom, the old man wouldn't stop bugging us so we played video games and we came out to get ice cream but the ice cream truck won't come!" Ryoma complained. Momo blinked at him. Wow, Echizen sure was talkative today. It seemed Karupin wasn't his only love.

"Don't worry, it'll be coming soon," Rinko said, reassuring the duo before going inside the house.

And come it did! The truck halted at the stop sign. Ryoma scrutinized the truck. It didn't look like it was turning this way; in fact, it looked like it was turning the opposite way! And turn the other way it did, leaving the two (plus the two kids in the street) ice cream-less.

"Aw, come on!" Ryoma shouted. "The one time I've got money for ice cream—"

"You mean the one day I have money," Momo interjected.

"Whatever, I'm actually out here and it skips us!" Ryoma ranted. "Why does the world conspire against me? All I wanted was a simple ice cream cone! You know the last time I had ice cream?" he asked, rounding on Momo who shook his head. "When I was still back in America. Before I came here and even before I played in those tournaments! It's not fair!"

Mom sighed. Really, he was disappointed too, but that didn't mean he had to go on a full out rampage. "Shut up, Echizen," he said, immediately silencing Ryoma. "It's just ice cream. You can get it any time. If it's really that important, remind me tomorrow. Just stop yelling." Momo rolled his eyes. For a prodigy, he sure acted like a bratty little kid at times.

"Thanks, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma exclaimed, instantly better with the promise of ice cream tomorrow. Momo shuddered. And his mood swings were scary too, just like a girl's.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Nooo! Ice-Cream-Man, why have you forsaken me! The one time I'm out there waiting with money, and you skip us! And there were five of us waiting down here, that was at least twenty bucks.

Completely random before-bed insanity. I don't like how it ends but oh well, opinions? Off to bed now, ta!


End file.
